


baby, what's your motive?

by wonderlandz



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Don’t Like Don’t Read, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Warned You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandz/pseuds/wonderlandz
Summary: max buys a skirt.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	baby, what's your motive?

**Author's Note:**

> my friend and i went insane for a few hours about the concept of max in skirt so i had to do this because i have nowhere else to vent.
> 
> title is from motive by ariana grande (ft doja cat)
> 
> hope u enjoy <3

max doesn't think of it as a dirty secret, but he also won't bring it up in a conversation. it isn’t because he thinks his friends won't support him, no, he is pretty sure they wouldn't even blink twice. and it isn’t like he isn't comfortable in his masculinity either, or his sexuality, for that matter. 

he isn’t ashamed of it, doesn't think of it as “weird” or “wrong” and he doesn't think anyone who really knows him will care. he just sometimes worries that the team and the media might care. and for that reason, he makes sure he’s alone in his hotel room, and makes sure he isn’t followed by anyone when he goes shopping earlier in the day.

he knows alex and christian have media duties scheduled for a few hours, and he has half of the day off, even though daniel has a keycard for his room and is coming over in a few hours. he still puts the do not disturb sign on his door just in case. 

he almost eagerly opens his suitcase and digs for the bag he'd hidden earlier with his newest purchase, a gorgeous plaid skirt that he bought saying it's for ‘his girlfriend’ and that the lady at the store made sure to say it matched his eyes. he strips out of the joggers and shirt he had been wearing around all day and goes through the process of putting the skirt slowly. 

he takes time to fit the skirt on his hips in the best way he can manage. he looks at himself in the mirror and runs his hands down his naked chest. he looks good.

just as he is about to take a spin the door opens and he lets out a shriek of surprise, it prompts whoever opens the door to let out a gasp. max immediately recognizes the voice as daniel’s and feels his face go bright red in seconds.

daniel blinks once, twice, three times as he takes in max, who is frozen still in shock. max can feel daniel’s eyes on his body, traveling down his torso to his feet and back up his legs, lingering at his thighs, and crawling so, so slowly to his face. 

their eyes meet and max swallows loudly, unable to get enough air into his lungs. because he can't place the look on daniel’s eyes. his hotel room is small, and the mirror is close to the door. max stares into daniel’s eyes through the mirror and feels something stir in his stomach as he watches his pupils blow wide. _oh, god._ max opens his mouth to speak, but no words came out as daniel’s eyes immediately flick to max’s lips. finally, the silence is broken by daniel.

“so, um,” he starts, but he can't seem to finish his sentence. max opens his eyes wide and stares at him through the mirror. 

all of daniel’s attention is on him for once. max licks his lips and raises a brow. he’s curious to see how it plays out. he doesn't have any expectations. he is down for whatever daniel wants, as always. he isn't, however, expecting daniel to surge forward and pin him to the nearest wall in two steps. 

daniel’s hips brush his and it feels good, really good. max doesn't even realize he moans until daniel inhales sharply. 

“is this okay?” daniel asks, voice an octave lower than usual, deep and husky just a few inches from max’s lips. max nods and chokes out a “yes,” and without any other warning, daniel’s lips are on his.

kissing daniel is always like drowning in fire. his lips are soft but he’s kissing max with heat and passion, biting into his mouth and max is lost in it. his lips part in seconds and daniel wastes no time in licking into his mouth. daniel tastes good. minty and musky and his tongue seems to know just where max needs him, licking into his mouth and tracing behind his teeth and along his tongue. 

when daniel groans into his mouth before pulling back slightly for air, a thin string of saliva connects their lips, and max feels like he can almost collapse to the ground. daniel chuckles softly and lowers both of his hands to grab max’s ass and he whines softly when daniel pushes the skirt up and caresses the skin on his tighs. daniel chuckles, darker this time, and kisses max slower, but deeper, with more purpose.

he guides max off the wall and walks them backwards to the bed without breaking the kiss. with a gentle push, max finds himself sprawled on his back, daniel looming over him and he feels like a teenager getting so worked up after a few minutes of making out. but he smiles smugly when he sees how quick the rise and fall of daniel’s chest and how he’s panting on top of him.

the smile seems to only wind daniel up further because he growls as he pulls off his sweatshirt to reveal a toned, bare chest. max gasps, eyes tracing the lines of muscle along his chest. daniel is the one smiling now, as he lowers himself down between max’s legs so they rest chest-to-chest. max immediately runs both his hands along daniel’s back. daniel chuckles and bits his lower lip.

“you like what you see?” he teases and max just nods, a small whimper coming from his throat. daniel smooths one hand down max’s side before squeezing his hip. “you're so gorgeous in this skirt. jesus, max, you're always hot, but this...” he trails off as his eyes focus on max’s thighs again as max is fighting the urge to just melt. 

max already knew he has a thing for praise but daniel is saying all the right things and his presence is just overwhelming and his hands are so big and warm and sliding up his thighs, that max feels like he might just combust.

daniel chuckles again like he’s reading his mind, and max guesses he shouldn't be surprised because daniel always seems to know what he’s thinking. nevertheless, his face gets even redder and he tries to cover it with his hands but is stopped by daniel holding his wrists and pinning them up over his head. 

“don’t hide, you’re so cute when you blush.” max whimpers loudly, hips twitching at the praise, seeking the warmth of daniel’s body, so close he can practically taste it. daniel’s eyes go dark as he realises exactly what gets max going. “you like that? me telling you how hot you are in a skirt? how beautiful you look right now, already blissed out without even being touched?” max whines loudly and tugs at his wrists, half attempting to free them.

daniel chuckles and max thinks he might faint as daniel’s free hand slides up his thigh, higher and higher until long fingers are tracing the waistband of his underwear. max whimpers and bucks his hips, desperate for any touch where he needs it. but daniel just pinches the waistband and roughly tugs it down, pulling max’s briefs down and off, throwing them to the floor and roughly pulling max closer by the thighs. 

the slight dominance of it makes max’s stomach twist in a knot as daniel’s lips ghost over his. they kiss, long and slow and sloppy, all teeth and tongue and spit. daniel groans into it and max just kisses back harder. 

they part to breath, panting heavily. “you're so beautiful, all spread out for me in a skirt,” daniel’s hand comes to trace along max’s nipples while the other grabs his ass, “do you even know how good you look? i could get off just looking at you like this, fuck.” the words are breathless and heady and max is at the point where he is so hard it hurts.

“daniel,” he whines, needy and high-pitched. daniel lets out a shaky breath when max’s leg sneaks around his waist to pull him closer, “come on…”

“do you-” daniel cuts himself off as max’s hips grind up, searching for any kind of friction. daniel shakes his head to clear it before he continues, “do you have lube?” max feels his face color an even darker red, but he nods eagerly.

“on my handbag, the one by the window.” he admits, almost too hot and bothered to be embarrassed. but daniel shoots him a curious look, an eyebrow raised, and there is the embarrassment he almost managed to avoid. 

max watches painfully as daniel removes himself from on top of him, giving his chest one last kiss before he gets up and quickly rummages through max’s black handbag. max closes his eyes and throws his head back, both of his wrists still pinned to his head for no reason, just enjoying the feeling of giving control for once. he takes a deep breath when he feels the bed dip next to him, and then a hand is placed on top of his stomach.

“are you good?” daniel asks, and max opens his eyes and daniel is looking at him, his brown eyes glowing full of appreciation and love and lust all mixed and swirling beautifully. max nods and daniel leans down to kiss his lips softly before pulling away again, “need you to use your words.”

“i'm fine,” max says, reaching one of his hands down for a second to stroke daniel’s stubble softly, smiling at him because he can't help it, “i love you.”

daniel smiles as he positions himself in between max’s legs again, pushing the fabric of the skirt up slightly to hold onto his hip as he presses a cool, slick finger against his entrance.

“i love you too,” daniel says, eyes fixing into max’s face. max gasps loudly in surprise when daniel thrusts it in and daniel freezes. “does it hurt?”

max shakes his head frantically. “no, good,” he can't find enough words to make a full sentence. but as daniel wiggles the finger slightly, max feels himself relaxing into it and letting the initial discomfort fade into pure, fiery pleasure. 

daniel choses to use his spare hand to rub hot circles into max’s thigh as he fingers him open slowly, his lips pressing against his at the same time, tongues meeting together eagerly.

max is on cloud nine, floating, yet grounded whenever daniel hits a sensitive spot, inside him, along his thigh, on his neck. he’s almost starting to worry about lasting long enough. it wouldn't be the first time either, but just as he is starting to think seriously about asking daniel to slow down, their mouths part and the fingers inside him are pulled out. he whines loudly at the sudden emptiness. daniel chuckles.

“easy baby, relax,” daniel teases, and max thinks dying right now will be okay. he’d be satisfied, honestly. he’s had a good life. got into formula one, won a few races, and is about to get fucked by the hottest man on the planet while in a skirt. _oh my god,_ he’s still fully dressed. daniel laughs again and shakes his head as he leans down to kiss him again.

“you look too good to take it off,” and max thinks he might actually die now. he whines and bucks his hips a little, hands gripping tightly at the headboard. 

he knows he could probably lower his arms, but daniel seems to like him all spread out and so he’ll leave them up by his head. he’s focused on daniel’s face and expression as he presses against him, he doesn't even have time to ask if he’s ready before max is speaking.

“please, please, daniel, need it now.” he rambles, he’s so close, so close to getting what is going to be the best sex of his life. daniel groans, sweatpants barely down his hips and then he presses in slowly. max can feel every inch, the pressure just on the edge of being painful and almost too good to be true.

they both groan loudly. their eyes meet as daniel bottoms out, and max lets out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, daniel shifts slightly and smiles, leaning down to whisper on max’s ear. “good?” his voice is raspy and low and it makes max gasps softly.

there is a bit of a sting, but one of daniel’s hands is applying soothing pressure to his hip as the other grabs on the fabric of the skirt, and the sting soon fades. after a few heavy breaths, daniel rolls his hips and they both choke on gasps and words. 

“i'm good, i'm good,” max manages to let out, his legs reaching to wrap on daniel’s waist.

daniel sets a rhythm that starts slow and deep, hitting along every nerve ending, leaving max gasping and writhing against the sheets, but soon his patience break and his hips thrust faster and faster until skin hitting skin is the only thing they can hear and feel, the only other sounds are impossibly heavy breaths and scattered cursing. 

daniel grips max’s thighs with both hands, reaching to place max’s ankles on his shoulders and being able to manage himself deeper, max whines loudly and finally decides to move his hands, placing them on daniel’s chest and pressing down with urgency. 

“fuck baby,” daniel says after a few minutes of tugging the skirt on max’s hips, “turn around, i want to see you.”

max nods and does as he’s told, he shyly turns around under daniel’s gaze, who's mesmerised looking at his thighs and legs as he gets face down, ass in the air in front of daniel. he leans forward and kisses his shoulder, then his back, then down to his hips until he finally places a kiss on the skin on his lower back.

“you’re so beautiful,” he pushes the skirt up with both hands, leaning down to bite the skin on max’s ass, eliciting a loud whine.

“can you hurry?”

daniel brings a hand forward to max’s shoulder blades, around his side to play with a pink nipple. with one last kiss, he straightens and slides his hands down to his hips again. max shifts, spreading his knees a little. 

daniel loves watching max’s back arch when he grips his hips tightly. he loves the way that max’s shoulder blades raise and his head drops as he pushes in. he loves the way max’s biceps and triceps flex as he grips the sheets as he slowly thrust faster. he runs a hand along max’s spine, gripping his shoulder tightly as he changes the angle.

their breathing grows heavier, a sheen of sweat beginning to bead on their bodies. daniel releases the hold he has on max’s shoulder and returns his hand to the skirt, gripping tightly and pulling him back as he thrusts forward.

max groans, feeling so, so good. he lowers his chest to the mattress, one hand curling around himself. a whine escapes daniel as max moves, the muscles around him clenching as max strokes himself in time with his thrusts.

daniel can see each well-defined muscle tremble and tense as they move together and as much as he enjoys the view of max’s ass, he can't help but spend a few minutes appreciating the view as he pulls back and thrusts forward slowly. the sound of max panting his name spurs him on, pleasure building and building until he spills inside him with a low groan. he thrusts forward, his hips jerking as he rides the waves of orgasm. he slips one hand around to wrap around max, stroking the base whilst max focuses on the tip. with daniel still pressed against him, gently rocking his hips, max shudders and trembles as he finds his release with a whine of daniel's name.

they collapse onto the bed, daniel nuzzles max’s neck for a few moments before pulling out and wrapping his arms around him.

“i won’t tell anyone about the skirt if you don’t want me to.” daniel says gently, pausing for a beat before adding, “it was hot, like-” he gestures around with his hand, “really hot,” max groans and buries his face in daniel’s chest.

“shut up,” his words are muffled but he doesn't pull away for one second, “i’m glad you liked it, though,” max looks up at daniel’s face and is met with a wonderful and bright smile that only makes him want to cry about how much he doesn't deserve it.


End file.
